Columbus, Ohio, USA
Top .]] .]] Local links Return to top. *Ohio. Cannabis-related links. *Facebook: **Columbus Ohio Chapter of the Million Marijuana March. **The Marijuana Tea Party of Columbus, Ohio. **Columbus Ohio Marijuana March. *myspace.com/osussdp *ohiopatientsnetwork.org * City info Return to top. *Google Maps: Columbus. *Google images. *Wikipedia: Columbus, Ohio. *Wikitravel: Columbus (Ohio). *WeBeHigh.com: Columbus. Global Marijuana March Return to top. GMM (years signed up. 2012 Return to top. GMM: The Columbus Ohio Chapter of the Million Marijuana March will have it's 14th Annual Meeting at 4:20 PM, on Sat. May 5, 2012. We will meet at the NW corner of the intersection of N. High St, and W. 17th Ave, (Near OSU) in Columbus Ohio. The PLAN is to march down the SIDEWALK along N. High St, to BUTTLES AVE in the Short North. We will turn at Buttles and go to Goodale Park, where we will disband. Please bring posters, signs, banners, and noisemakers. Please wear bright colors, so that we will look good on TV. The march will end in time for people to attend the monthly GALLERY HOP that will be starting about the same time we are ending. For more information, please contact Chris "The Anarchist" Ryan, at old_jack_tar@hotmail.com Thank You. 2011 Return to top. GMM: *Columbus Ohio Marijuana March. May 7, 2011. N.High St. & 17th. 4:20 pm/ contact JohnnyRefer at Ohighoganja@yahoo.com *Facebook: Columbus Ohio Marijuana March. *Marijuana March (Columbus Marijuana March 2011) on Myspace. 2009 Return to top. Columbus: Columbus Working Group C/o Chris Ryan old_jack_tar(at)hotmail.com (614) 551-0846 4:20 PM, Corner of W. 17th Ave & N. High St, (Near OSU). Rain Or Shine, Ignore Rumors of Cancellation. GMM: *The Appropriate Intersection Marijuana March in Columbus, Ohio | Irregular Times. YouTube link. 2008 Return to top. Columbus: Columbus Working Group C/o Chris Ryan old_jack_tar(at)hotmail.com (614) 551-0846 Rally 4:20 PM May 3. 17 & High St, near OSU. March at 4:45 PM. down High St. to the Short North. End at Goodale Park, in time for GALLERY HOP 2006 Return to top. *'Video:' http://cbusimc.org/files/MillionMarijuanaMarch.wmv *Report (from old GMM site): Saturday May 6, at 4:20 the Million Marijuana March converged at north high street and 17th avenue. The estimated size of the crowd was fifty people. A strange odor emerged from the crowd. Protesters showed their utter disregard for the law by smoking joints throughout the event. Local police occasionally swung by the march, as it went down high street. The only cop on hand was a man with a camera claiming to be doing a documentary at Ohio University. Indymedia has already heard this excuse from Columbus Police. There was little doubt about the identity of the photographer, when he began taking point-blank pictures of the faces of people smoking on the sidewalk. After a brief speech the march began down high street into the gateway center. Chants ranged from "Fuck the gateway center" to "no more drug war" and "marijuana, yes I wanna." Bystanders, on the street, seemed supportive of the cause. Leaders of the march slowed the crowd at local businesses, who support Hempfest and the Hempfest Journal. The march was suspiciously slow throughout the day. The crowd filed through Short North's Gallery Hop and ended with another smoke-in at Goodale Park. The Million Marijuana March has been going on globally since 1998. The purpose of the march is to raise awareness about the positive effects of marijuana usage. Nearly everyone in this country was indoctrinated with a negative, pro-law enforcement mentality about marijuana. Of all the industrialized countries of the world, America is the most draconian in its relentless prosecution of the War on Drugs. Well over 2 million people in these United States are in prison today. Prisons, which are growing increasingly privatized, and increasingly resembling slavery. As one bystander of the march remarked "The War on Drugs is a war on black people." More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March Category:Columbus, Ohio, USA